


We Try

by ample_annie, lila_luscious1



Category: NYPD Blue, New Amsterdam (TV 2018), SULLYVANDY (fandom), Station 19 (TV), The Zoo (TV), vicley (fandom)
Genre: Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden Get Married, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Firefighters, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hospitals, Interracial Relationship, Multi, THIRD WATCH TV, Victoria and Lucas, Zoo TV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22564192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/pseuds/ample_annie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Max Goodwin continues to grieve for his deceased wife GeorgiaWill he focus on infant Daughter Luna, or seek solace in the armsof Helen Sharpe, or Widow Alice Healy?Can Lauren Bloom and Floyd Reynolds resist the urge to re-unite?Victoria Hughes and Lucas Ripley: the road  to happiness FINALLY clear ofall obstacles?Andy and Robert-a love destined to end in marriage?
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Andy Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Dariela Kenyatta/Abraham Kenyatta, Georgia Goodwin(deceased)/Max Goodwin, Helen Sharpe (?)/Max Goodwin, Jackson Oz/Chloe Tousignant, Jamie Campbell/Jackson Oz, Jamie Campbell/Mitch Morgan, Lauren Bloom/Floyd Reynolds, Livia Marza (OC-Zoo)/Baldwin Jones, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 47
Kudos: 31





	1. MAX GOODWIN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [ShippersAnonymous](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ShippersAnonymous), [011292](https://archiveofourown.org/users/011292/gifts), [Kehkeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kehkeh/gifts), [Vicleesi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicleesi/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [TheSillsWet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSillsWet/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [IrisWestAceReporter21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisWestAceReporter21/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Amsterdam's Chief of Medicine, MAX GOODWIN,  
> knows why and how he defeated a deadly cancer

Max Goodwin

You do all that you can do. You fight the cancer;

and the cancer starts to win. You dig deep-deeper

than you ever have, or ever thought about digging.

You remember your Daughter. And your deceased

wife GEORGIA, who would tear you a new one if you

give up. And your new, BEST FRIEND-Dr. Helen

Sharpe (also your oncologist) would won't allow

a backward step, either...

You overcome depression, chemo induced crippling

nausea and weakness, and you claw, and scratch,

kick, and FIGHT...until the sheer force of your

will, and the expert care provided by your hospital's

oncology professionals, turn the tide. The unconquerable

is vanquished, and you are in complete

remission. You will watch Luna, your baby daughter,

grow-up. And marry. And have children of her own.

Because you STOOD...and FOUGHT....YOU TRIED.

And you're still here-You and Luna. And...HELEN.

There's something there; the question is WHAT?

It's all moot anyway: thanks to Cassian Shin, the 

new, hotshot trauma surgeon brought in to enhance

the hospital's image as a hospital of choice for trauma

surgery; as I walked home with Luna two nights ago,

I saw the two of them (Sharpe and Shin), arm in arm,

strolling the avenue like old lovers. It's fine; I can't even 

bring himself to take off my wedding ring...I know why,

as crazy as it sounds: I'm still very much in love with a

dead woman: Luna's Mother, and my Beloved Life Partner:

Georgia...

Do I tell _ALICE_? Oh, SHIT...I have already. It's understood that 

neither of us is ready to let go of our dead spouses. She wears 

HER wedding band TOO...so it's all good...RIGHT? 

Luna and Alice's Son have bonded, quickly and really seamlessly;

it's something that endlessly amuses Geo-ALICE and I. She's

helped in many different ways. The intimacy; I have really missed.

She has, as well. Our eyes are WIDE OPEN, and though our 

'relationship' began as a way to comfort one another, it is

developing (quickly) into something MORE...I'll need to ask 

her tonight, for her view of the two of 'us.'

Max and Georgia

"Maxey"

"There she is"

"I like her...just ...BE, Max. Can you do that?"

"I feel...it seems...I have this voice on my head,

this judgy dis-emodied voice, that screams very loudly-

and also ACCUSINLY 'infiel' whenever I'm intimate with

Alice."

"Maxey...those dis-embodied voices are ALWAYS judgy"

"You're not funny...you KIND OF ARE...but what do I DO

George?"

"You 'do' Alice...until that runs it course...if it does."

"George..."

"I mean it. You 'do' HAPPINESS...you 'do' CONTENTED...

you 'do' SEXUALLY SATISFIED...you're not CANCER MAX

anymore, you're BAD ASSs MEDICAL DIRECTOR MAX. Who

is on top of his game because he's HAPPIER...and that

happiness does _in no way_ threaten what WE had. 

The day will come when I don't appear to you anymore...

It's very tiring repeating the same think over and over...

not TIRING; because I literally _don't tire,_ but frustrating,

and...disappointing. Please my love: let yourself LIVE."

"OK, George...OK..."


	2. VIC and  LUCAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicley declares their love and devotion for one  
> another

As they wash the dinner dishes together, Victoria says to her husband "We would not  
not be here, TOGETHER, if you didn't try to find a way to make that happen. I know what you  
risked. And don't don't say that I took a risk as well, but my career is just beginning-YOU  
HAVE TWELVE YEARS as a Fire Chief, and probably another fifteen to twenty to go. You risked all of  
that for me. And for that, I LOVE YOU. I HONOR you, and I'll do my best to prove myself worthy of that  
decision. Thank you, my husband".

Her husband's reply is succinct, as always. "I will risk ANYTHING, SACRIFICE ANYTHING, DO ANY-  
THING, to keep you with me. I love this job, and I'd hate to have to give it up...but for you, I will.  
Pay any price. Because I value you above anyone, or anything else in this life. When I was sick, I fought,  
I TRIED with every fiber of my being, to return to you. YOUR LOVE, the strength and force of it, is why  
I live now. There was no other option."

Her dark eyes shining, Victoria says, "Great speech...I have your prize in the bedroom."


	3. THE 'PLAY DATE'-ALICE AND MAX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'play date' scheduled by Alice Healy and Max Goodwin for  
> their infant daughters is cancelled, and then out of nowhere,  
> back on

Alice Healy is able to hide her disappointment in Max’s call to cancel their infant’s ‘play-date’  
well. She and her daughter have a great time, as they always do. While singing to her baby, and helping  
her crawl about the sand box, making sure that she doesn’t sneak any dirt or trash into her mouth. He tot looks  
so much like her Dad that it nearly almost causes the young mother’s eyes to well up with tears. She misses him  
so much that her heart literally ACHES. Somehow, somewhere, Dan is watching over his wife and daughter-she  
believes this to her core.

Then, her day brightens considerably: Max Goodwin calls, to re-schedule the play date. There’d been no one since  
Dan’s passing, but he seems so sad, so vulnerable, and the yearning in him so palpable, at least to her.

She quickly agrees to delay her departure from the park, and unpacks her carryall, smiling as she anticipates the  
handsome Doctor, and his gorgeous daughter’s arrival…


	4. IT'S A 'PLAY DATE'!-ALICE AND MAX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Max-It's a DATE!

Their Daughters roll about on the packed sand of the infant play area. Their  
parents keep a close eye on them. Neither says anything, content to just watch.  
Suddenly, Alice comments 'I talk to Dan sometimes. Just as if he is right there with me."

Max, taken aback by this new twist in their usual topics of conversation, scoots closer.  
"I talk to George as well-I call Georgia that; I may have mentioned."

"You did. And thank you for not scoffing. I miss him so much."

"From what you've told me, I can see why. George was everything to me. But she's gone.  
George is gone."

In a low, clear voice, Alice says "Dan is gone. I loved him with all of my heart-but he's gone."

"We should have dinner." Max is smiling, but he's obviously 100% percent serious.

'WE should. Let's...I'll call you? I'll need to arrange my Mother In Law-sorry-FORMER Mother In  
Law on an evening when she can watch the baby."

A bigger grin from Max. "I can work around any evening convenient for you. George's parents  
are less than an hour outside the city."

"It's a play date then."


	5. LOVE ALWAYS...GEORGIA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This visit from Georgia is...different somehow.

"I'm so proud of you Babe...you did good." Georgia's pretty smile seems...less VIBRANT.

Max squints. "I...you're not as clear to me now...you're always so CLEAR..."

"That will happen more and more", his dead Spouse says matter-of-factly.

"It's because of the play date...spending time with Alice and her baby."

"She's pretty."

Max, non-plussed, says, ""Yeah...I guess."

Georgia gazes down at their baby daughter with adoring eyes. "What's the matter, Love?"

"Don't...um...Don't leave me."

"I want to; I wish I could. But you're ready now. I'll be back, from time to time...and then you  
won't be able to see me at all."

"No..."

"YES, Babe. I'll still be able to talk with you, and with Luna. You'll be fine."

"I'm not...I'm not..." Max sobs. And sobs.


	6. FINDING A WAY-SULLYVANDY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea and Robert list the various ways and means  
> for them to stay together as a couple while remaining members  
> of SFD.

1\. Leverage the 'hero' status bestowed on Robert from the JOSH BARRENS ADVENTURE to  
"nudge" the department into a _don't ask, don't tell_ , or allow them to back-date their  
paperwork if they decide that they reported their marital status sooner (IF they decide to marry). They've talked about that possibility, and both agree that they both want that

2\. Sullivan requests immediate Transfer to Operations, since he won't be able to stay in 'the field' anyway, due  
to his back and leg issues. The problem THERE is his desire to help her achieve her goal of CAPTAIN, and  
beyond.

3\. Don't disclose, and keep their relationship quiet. Sooner or later, the truth will out, and they will both lose their  
careers. Not truly an option, only on the list as 'filler'.

4\. Enlist the aid of Robert's 'rabbi': Newly appointed ASSISTANT FIRE CHIEF Neville Surett, Robert's  
GodFather and the man who has shepherded his career from start until now. He served as Chief for 12 years  
prior to Ripley's arrival, then Chief'd the Boise, Montana FD until his return to Seattle, his wife's home-  
town. He has even more influence then Pruitt Herrera: his Brother Is City Council Member Cyril Surett; his  
Sister In Law is Valerie Cavazos-Surett (married to his sister, Mauri).

"There's a WAY, Querido-te dije!", Andrea exclaims, excited. For the first time in weeks, she sees a possible  
way forward-one that doesn't include them ending their romance, which neither wants.

Robert is relieved, as well. The stress of being found out, of swearing Vic and Lucas to secrecy, and what that  
might mean for THOSE TWO, has grated. He loves Andy, even more than Claire. He wants her, and he can't  
lose her...no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH-ENGLISH
> 
> Querido-BELOVED/MY SWEET
> 
> te dije!-I told you!


	7. TRAVMETT/DEAN AND VIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRAVMETT
> 
> DAEN AND MAGGIE

NG19-ASHIF1: please talk to me

mounttrav@S19: about?

NG19-ASHIF1: the thing w/alicia is cdix's idea

mounttrav@S19: and u want 2 tell me what

NG19-ASHIF1: engaged isn't 👰

mounttrav@S19: ahhh...that's a point, but not real convincing

NG19-ASHIF1: this would be way better face to face

mounttrav@S19: when? my place?

NG1--ASHF1: affirmative-half hour?

mounttrav@S19: K

TRavis nudges the man he met at THE OIL CAN earlier after shift, "Hey...  
I have someone coming over.

"WE'll was EACH OTHER'S...for real; my Mom gets here in 20...she's not real  
comfortable with the 'MAN ON MAN' action..."

"That' cool...wash my balls for me?"


End file.
